Bonne année
by Roxanne33
Summary: Slash drarry. Harry ne veut pas aller au réveillon entre amis de Ron...Résumé ultra mega nul, je sais


**Voilà un peit drarry mimi qui m'est venu comme ça, alors je vous en fait profiter (haha).**

**Persos pas à moi... blablabla... JKR... blablabla... homophobes s'abstenir... lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bonne année !**

« Non, non, non et non ! J'ai mérité d'être tranquille ! »

Ron soupire, et lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, il peut pas comprendre, lui. Etre un héros de guerre, ça lui plait. Et puis il a Hermione. Alors comment il pourrait comprendre que j'aimerais être seul ? Non, vraiment, j'ai besoin d'une soirée tranquille. Pépère. Point.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je veux être seul ce soir. Seul avec ma réserve de Whisky pur feu toute neuve. Oui monsieur. Je l'ai acheté juste pour l'occasion. Et quelle meilleure compagnie que celle d'une bouteille pleine ? (Vides, elles sont d'un ennui !)

« Justement, objecte mon meilleur ami qui commence à me courir sur le haricot (situez vous-même le haricot), tu as mérité une bonne soirée, entouré de tes amis ! »

Dites moi la vérité : si je lui avoue qu'une bonne soirée, pour moi, exclue les amis, mais incluse de l'alcool, il va se vexer ?

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais…

Je ronchonne un peu plus pour montrer mon enthousiasme et ma joie. Il ne ma lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas accepté.

« Bon, je dis, ok pour la sauterie, mais pas d'embrouille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? »

Moi ? Mais je n'imagine rien. Je le connais, tiens ! Il me dit petite soirée entre amis, et je me retrouve à l'avènement du pape.

« Bon. Je suis prêt. On y va ? »

Il louche sur mon jean déchiré aux genoux, et sur mon tee-shirt décoré d'une tête de cochon fumeur de cigare. Look so classe, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais non, il y trouve à redire !

« Tu ne comptes pas venir habillé comme ça ?

- Si. Mais tu n'as pas dit juste entre amis ? »

Pour le coup, c'est lui qui prend une mine boudeuse. Je l'ai eu ! Je savais que c'était une arnaque. Qu'on se le dise : je n'irais nulle part si je dois enlever mon jean. Ok ?

« Ecoute, reprend l'hypocrite devant moi, on est juste un peu beaucoup, mais bon, c'est l'an 2000 ! »

Waw ! Super. Non, franchement, je me rendais pas bien compte ! Dois-je mettre de la cire dans mes cheveux et enlever mes pistolets de ma ceinture ?

« An 2000 ou pas, j'ai envie d'une soirée tranquille. Je l'ai mérité.

- Et tu vas faire quoi tout seul ?

- Méditer. »

Celle là, je sais pas d'où je la sors, mais s'il y croit, c'est que les Dieux sont avec moi.

« Méditer ? »

Il a un air septique. Zut, il me croit pas.

« Méditer, ça veut dire boire ? »

Je grommelle quelques mots dans ma barbe.

« Je veux pas y aller sapé comme un pingouin ! Je gémis comme un gosse de cinq ans.

- Meuh non ! Je te demande juste un petit effort ! »

Il m'attrape par le bras, et me traîne vers ma chambre.

« Tu pourras étrenner tes nouveaux costumes que tu n'as jamais mis !

- Je les ais déjà mis ! »

Il me regarde de travers, et pousse la porte de ma chambre bordélique.

« Ah oui, et quand ça ?

- Pour votre mariage, à Hermione et toi ! »

Je me demande ce qu'il va pouvoir répondre à ça ! Il lève les yeux au ciel, et me pousse vers le lit en ouvrant l'armoire, faisant mine d'ignorer les vêtements éparpillés partout par terre.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est pas marié. Mais le jour où ça arrivera, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu n'ais pas l'air d'un ado attardé.

- Merci. Et puis c'est un détail. Vous êtes presque mariés. »

Il ignore mon sarcasme et ma poésie, et me jette un pantalon et une chemise. Je les attrape en boudant. Il me reste l'espoir qu'ils soient devenus trop petits. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pris un seul kilo, et j'enfile le pantalon facilement.

C'est injuste. Pourquoi je dois être le mince Harry ? Harry l'obèse, ça prenait trop de place sur la couverture ?

J'enfile la chemise sans cesser de grogner, et Ron me tend (horreur !) une cravate.

« Même pas en rêve !

- Allez ! Dit-il en caressant la sienne, une jolie chose en soie verte. Ce n'est qu'un morceau de tissu ! »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Je ne me ferais pas étrangler par un truc qui sert à rien ! »

Il soupire. M'en fiche d'abord. Je veux pas de cravate. En plus j'ai du mal à faire le nœud. Bon, ok, je sais pas les faire ! Mais j'en veux pas quand même.

Il me tend une paire de chaussures pas confortables, puis m'attrape encore par le bras.

« Allez, on y va, ils doivent déjà nous attendre là bas.

- Il est que huit heures ! » Je remarque.

Il me fusille du regard, puis nous fait transplaner tout les deux. Il faut vraiment que je protège mon appartement contre les sorts et les transplanages. Ça évitera qu'on me traîne à…

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne m'a pas fait ça !

Je regarde autour de nous, horrifié. Lui se contente de sourire comme un gosse de cinq ans. Ou comme un débile. On est dans ce qui ressemble plus à un salon présidentiel qu'au salon du manoir de Kingsley. Je pensais bêtement qu'il me traînerait au terrier. Et bien sûr, ça grouille de monde ! Horreur ! Il faut absolument que je m'enfuie.

« Je vais me rafraîchir, je dis en m'éloignant.

- Je te préviens que si tu disparais, j'irais moi-même te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Ok ? »

Et merde ! Je suis coincé. Avec tous ces gens. Avec des gens ! Et jusqu'à au moins minuit. S'il vous plait, dites moi qu'ils ont un bar digne du placard de Nick Nolte !

« Vous voilà ! »

Fendant la foule, Hermione nous rejoint, et me plaque un baiser sur la joue, avant de prendre la main de Ron.

« Je vois que Ron a réussis à te convaincre de mettre autre chose qu'un jean ! »

Je grogne, et admire sa jolie robe verte, assortie à la cravate sobre de Ron.

« Mouais.

- Allez, de la bonne humeur ! C'est le nouveau millénaire ! Me dit gaiement Ron.

- En faite, le nouveau millénaire commence l'an prochain, le corrige Hermione, vu que…

- C'est bon, la coupe-t-il. Tu me feras un cours plus tard ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel sans se vexer, et se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Je dois à tout pris résister à l'envie de m'enfuir…

« Tu es très élégant. Je suis sûre que tu vas lui plaire. »

Elle sourit mystérieusement, et je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me prépare encore ?

« A qui ? »

Elle ne répond pas, et me montre du regard une personne qui s'approche de nous. J'ouvre la bouche en grand en voyant une masse de cheveux blonds et fins, qui volettent en tous sens.

« Tu n'as pas fais ça, je siffle entre mes dents vers Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, c'est Kingsley qui l'a invité ! »

Elle détourne le regard, et je la soupçonne d'avoir elle-même invité Drago.

Oui, Drago. Le blondinet craquant, mais super agaçant. Voilà. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Oui, bah lui-même, se dirige vers nous, et à mon avis, j'ai plus beaucoup de chances de réussir à lui échapper. Voilà ! C'est ma faute, aussi ! Quand Hermione, il y a un an, m'a demandé pourquoi je refusais d'aller à une soirée où Drago était présent, je n'ai pas pu lui cacher la vérité.

Je suis amoureux. Sans blague ! Moi, la héros du monde sorcier, je suis amoureux de mon ennemi de toujours. Je suis dingue d'un blond sexy qui me hait particulièrement, et est l'une des personnes les plus arrogantes qui soient.

Oui, vous pouvez donc comprendre mon besoin d'un rendez vous avec une bonne bouteille. Ou même deux, tiens.

« Drago ! S'exclame Hermione quand il arrive près de nous. Alors, toujours en poste pour le ministre ?

- Toujours, oui. »

Il sert la main de Ron, qui esquisse une sorte de sourire (est-il utile de préciser qu'il ne sait pas que j'aime notre Serpentard préféré ?), puis fait un signe de tête dans ma direction. J'y répond poliment, puis je tourne les talons.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'aille m'occuper du bar ! »

Je tourne les talons sans plus de cérémonie, et fend la foule vers un des murs. J'espère qu'il y a un bar long comme un terrain de basket de ce côté. Miracle !

J'affiche un grand sourire, et m'approche du bar en déboutonnant mon col de chemise.

« Tiens, mais c'est Harry ! »

Je fais un grand sourire à Seamus. Enfin un visage familier. Enfin, je dis ça mais je viens juste de quitter mes deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que l'homme que j'aime.

« Seamus, mon vieux ! Ils t'ont recruté pour le bar ?

- Oui. Je tiens le bar, ça me permet de boire en restant dans mon coin.

- Ils ne cherchent personne d'autre ? Je demande. »

Il éclate de rire, et me donne une coupe de champagne. Je la bois cul sec, puis repose la coupe sur le comptoir.

« Sans rire, je reprend, donne moi quelque chose de plus fort ! »

Il rit de plus belle, et me verse un verre de cognac.

« Tiens, bois ça, je te promets que tu ne t'en relèveras pas ! »

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, et commence à boire. Le liquide ambré me brûle la gorge, puis descend me bruler l'estomac et le reste de mes organes. Je me mets à tousser. Seamus me tape dans le dos.

« Alors ? Il est pas bon ce cognac ? »

Je souris en réponse, et lève mon verre vers Drago, qui discute encore avec Ron et Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Moi j'dis, ils nous font chier d'abord ! »

J'acquiesce fortement, et finis mon verre. Seamus nous ressert aussitôt. Il a raison. C'est vrai. Ils nous font… euh, qui, déjà ?

Sais plus. Tant pis. Eh mais qui a bu mon verre ? Ah non, zut, c'est moi.

« Et pis en plus, je voulais pas venir !

- Ouais, t'as vu, ils s'en fichent ! S'écrie Seamus.

- D'ailleurs, je f'rais mieux de m'casser ! »

Mais bon, pour ça faudrait pas que j'arrive à marcher ? Quoique déjà, je tiens sur mes jambes.

Et pis j'ai déjà été plus bourré que ça. Si si. Et là, je sais que demain je me souviendrais encore de ma soirée. Donc je peux encore boire plus !

« Ah non, mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Quoi ? Zut, Ron.

« Quoi ? Je participe ! »

Il soupire. Pff, jamais content celui là. Il m'a traîné jusqu'ici, et en plus il est pas content.

« T'en as bu combien ? »

Il attrape mon verre, et je gémis.

« Ah non, laisse moi mon verre !

- C'est bon Harry, laisse ce rabat-joie d'abord. Ton verre est presque vide. Viens, je t'en sers un autre. »

Ah, ça c'est un ami !

Il attrape la bouteille, mais Ron la confisque, et prend aussi le verre de Seamus.

« Rends moi mon verre !

- Non. Vous devriez avoir honte de boire dans votre coin, alors que Kingsley vous a invité !

- Fallais pas m'obliger à venir !

- T'es insupportable ! »

Il m'attrape le bras en reposant les verres et la bouteille, et attrape Seamus par le bras. Il nous traîne un peu, mais je me débats.

« Lâche moi ! T'es pas ma mère !

- Non, et je peux t'assurer que si elle était là, elle serait pas très fière !

- Meuh si elle est fière ! Elle me l'a dit d'abord ! »

C'est vrai. Elle me l'a dit dans la forêt. Enfin, son fantôme. Sais plus.

« Alors pense à ce que dirais la mienne ! »

Je boude, pour le coup. C'est pas gentil.

« Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Ah non. Merde !

C'est pas juste, si Drago s'y met. Surtout qu'il est beau. Ça devrait être interdit d'être si beau. D'ailleurs, je vais aller demander tout de suite à Kingsley de faire passer une loi là-dessus.

« Toi, te mêle pas de ça ! Je lui dis. C'est ta faute d'abord !

- C'est ma faute si tu bois ?

- Oui. Va-t-en ! »

Il parait blessé. Tant pis. Ecarte toi de mon soleil.

« Laissez moi ! Je promets d'être sage.

- Vous allez boire ?

- Nous ? demande Seamus de son ton le plus innocent, alors ça non ! »

Bon, il semble le croire. Il nous lâche.

« Mais je dois m'occuper du bar ! Reprend Seamus.

- Je pense que les gens se serviront eux même. Ça évitera que tu boives tout le stock !

- C'est pas gentil. Je te parle plus ! »

Ron soupire encore.

« Vous êtes pires que des gosses ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

- Nous apporter à boire ? »

Il me fusille du regard. Bon, c'était pas la bonne réponse. En plus, je commence à être dégrisé. Pas bon, ça.

Je m'écarte.

« Bon, si on me cherche, je suis parti me noyer dans la piscine ! »

Je m'en vais vers la porte du jardin, et voie enfin la gigantesque piscine. Un peu de frai me fera du bien. Je m'approche du bord, et un bras me saisit par le poignet.

« Dis moi Potter, tu comptes pas y aller quand même ? »

Mais il me poursuit !

« Lâche moi, Drago !

- C'est plus Malefoy ? »

Zut. Faut que j'arrête de boire, après je contrôle plus mes paroles.

« Ouais, bon, on s'en fout !

- Allez, reviens à l'intérieur ! T'en as assez fait pour ce soir ! »

Je soupire, et le suis sans broncher. Il me fait du mal, il le voit même pas !

Je préfèrerais qu'il me laisse me noyer.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- De quoi ? »

Il fronce ses adorables sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu t'occupe de moi ? Ca fait mal ! »

Il soupire, et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais que tu me déteste, mais essaye de faire un effort ce soir, ok ? »

J'ouvre grand la bouche.

« Je te déteste ? T'es trop con ! Tu comprend rien ou quoi ? »

Il hausse ses sourcils, puis ses épaules, et me traîne vers une chaise.

« Allez, assis toi et dégrise un peu !

- J'suis plus bourré !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Oui ! Je gémis. »

Il s'accroupit face à moi. Je détourne le regard, et fixe Seamus, plus loin, qui s'accroche à Ron pour pas tomber par terre.

« Harry ?

- C'est plus Potter ?

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Regarde moi ! »

Je baisse les yeux vers ses yeux orages. Ça me donne envie de pleurer.

« Quoi ? Je répète faiblement.

- Pourquoi tu bois ?

- Parce que je voudrais oublier tout ça !

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Tout… »

Tout ce que tu ne veux pas me donner.

« Laisse tomber.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Harry…

- C'est plus Noël. »

Il soupire.

« Tant pis, je te l'offre quand même ! »

Je fais la moue, et ouvre la bouche, mais ne peut rien dire. Déjà, il pose ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Je gémis, et laisse sa langue venir caresser la mienne, répondant à son baiser.

Je frémis de désir, mais il s'écarte, les joues légèrement empourprées.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'en avais envie. »

Je rougis.

« Et c'était bien. Tu veux pas recommencer ? »

Ok. Il est juste attiré par moi. Et je suis dingue de lui. Mais si je peux avoir un peu de plaisir avec lui…

« T'es bourré ! »

Il sourit. Il pense que je dis ça parce que je suis bourré.

S'il savait !

« Non, justement ! »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et je me lève pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sens ses résistances faiblir, et il noue ses mains autour de ma taille en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Je glisse ma langue contre la sienne, dans une exquise caresse. Il gémit contre ma bouche, et je passe mes mains dans ses –si fins –cheveux soyeux.

Je me presse contre lui, et frotte mon désir contre…

Oh là ! Attendez !

Il me désire aussi ? Alors c'était vraiment du désir ?

Bon, ok, c'est pas de l'amour, mais je crois que je m'en fous ! Surtout là.

Sans le lâcher, j'approfondis notre baiser, et nous fait transplaner dans mon appartement.

Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'est pas protégé !

Drago se détache de moi, le regard voilé par le désir et l'excitation.

« Désolé, je murmure en rougissant, j'avais envie… »

Il m'interrompt par un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus fougueux.

Merlin, que c'est bon !

Surtout, ne t'arrête pas mon chéri !

Je lui enlève sa chemise en l'arrachant à moitié, et il défait les boutons de la mienne lentement, parcourant mon cou de baisers.

Je gémis de plaisir. Où est-ce qu'il a appris à faire ça ?

On se retrouve bientôt nus tout les deux, et je l'entraîne sur le sol avec moi. Il s'accroche à ma taille, et je glisse ma langue sur son cou, avant d'atteindre ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Il tire sur mes cheveux en haletant, et j'agace la pointe avec mes dents.

« S'il te plait, Harry… »

Je remonte l'embrasser avec un sourire coquin, puis replonge vers son nombril, parcourant son torse et son ventre de baisers papillons.

Il ronronne de plaisir, et c'est le son le plus excitant que j'ai jamais entendu.

Je m'attarde dans la légère cavité de ton nombril, jouant un peu plus de ma langue, puis descend, lentement. Je te torture, et tu gémis de plus en plus fort.

Je souffle doucement sur ton sexe, et tu se cambre contre moi, tes mains serrées contre le parquet, comme dans une supplique muette de te prendre en moi.

Je pose mes lèvres contre ton gland brûlant, puis y passe ma langue. Je la passe sur toute ta verge dressée, puis te prend entièrement dans ma bouche.

Tu cries de plaisir.

« Putain, Harry… »

Je joue avec ta peau, tout en faisant de lents va et viens. J'accélère le rythme sous tes supplications, et enfin, tu te contractes. Tu pousses un râle délicieux, et te libère dans ma bouche.

J'avale ta semence en remontant vers ton visage, et t'embrasse doucement.

Tu goûtes ton propre goût, et laisse ta langue caresser mes lèvres en reprenant ton souffle.

« Où t'as appris à faire ça ? »

J'éclate de rire. Il m'étonnera toujours, mon blondinet !

« T'en veux encore ? Je dis d'une voix coquine. »

Son regard se voile de nouveau de désir, et je baisse les yeux vers sa virilité de nouveau dressée. Il me caresse doucement, et plante son regard dans le mien.

« Je te veux en moi, cette fois !

- T'es sur ? »

Il acquiesce.

Tu acquiesces.

Je souris pour te mettre en confiance, et m'allonge délicatement sur toi.

Je te désire tellement que j'en ai mal.

J'approche mes doigts de ta bouche, et tu les lèches doucement, du bout de la langue, les enduisant de salive.

Je fais glisser mon bras entre tes jambes, et introduit un de mes doigts en toi.

Tu gémis doucement, et je te calme d'un baiser.

Tu te détends. Je glisse un deuxième doigt, et tu te cambres un peu plus contre moi.

Je suis à genoux entre tes jambes. Tu t'habitues lentement, et je retire mes doigts.

Tu gémis, de frustration, et pousse tes hanches vers moi pour renouveler le contact. Je t'embrasse sauvagement, et me place à ton entrée.

Je fais entrer mon gland d'un coup, et tu te contractes en gémissant.

Je vois des larmes dans tes yeux, et je me fige, mais tu plantes tes yeux gris dans les miens.

« Continues. »

J'acquiesce, et prend ton érection entre ma main. J'effectue des vas et viens pour t'habituer, et te sens te détendre autour de ma chair gonflée par le désir.

Tu es tellement étroit, je dois prendre sur moi de ne pas jouir immédiatement, là, en toi.

Au lieu de ça, je finis de m'introduire en toi, sans cesser mes mouvements sur ton saxe.

Tu te détend légèrement, et m'intime de bouger.

Je sors de ton antre chaud, et replonge aussitôt, nous arrachant un même cri de plaisir.

« Plus vite, Harry… »

Tu gémis et supplie, et j'accélère mes mouvements, plus vite, plus profond.

Je heurte ta prostate, et tu hurles de plaisir.

Je plonge encore, et je te sens te raidir autour de moi, avant que tu ne te libères entre nos deux corps.

Je te suis, et me libère dans ton corps, au fond de toi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je reprends mon souffle doucement, enlacé à lui.

A Drago. Je reprends mes esprits, et ce n'est pas bon. Finalement, j'aurais préféré être bourré.

Je lui ai fait l'amour. Entièrement. Sur le sol ; mais maintenant que son désir est partit, il va me laisser, non ?

C'est toujours comme ça, en général.

Les histoires d'amour, c'est bon pour les contes de fées.

Je me raidis, et il doit le sentir, parce qu'il s'écarte légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Tu regrettes ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur… »

Mais quel con !

Pourquoi je peux pas juste me taire ?

« T'as peur de quoi ? »

Que tu me jettes, espèce de crétin !

Oh là là, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'un rapide !

« Laisse tomber. »

Je boude, et m'écarte aussi en soupirant.

Ses yeux se voilent, et j'ai presque l'impression d'y voire de la tristesse, mais il fronce les sourciles en se redrresant.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais pas comment me faire comprendre de partir ? »

Je me redresse aussi, énervé.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu comprends pas ?

- Non ! Et je commence à en avoir marre, alors explique moi !

- T'expliquer quoi ? »

Il serre les poings, et semble se retenir de ne pas exploser.

« Harry, je te jure que ça m'agace ! On a fait l'amour, ok, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Sympa. On a fait l'amour, et plus rien ?

Remarque, il s'attend peut-être que je saute de joie parce qu'il dit faire l'amour et pas baiser.

Mais sans sentiments, et de cette façons, c'est baiser. Voilà.

« Désolé de t'agacer ! »

Je me remets sur mes jambes, et lui tourne le dos.

« Je vais retourner boire, au moins je t'emmerderais plus !

- A poil ? »

Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps entièrement nu, et retiens un juron.

Et merde !

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a toujours ses adorables sourcils froncés.

« Dis moi ce qui va pas !

- Je t'aime, voilà ce qui va pas ! Mais toi, tu t'en fous ! Tu m'as baisé, et maintenant tu peux retourner réveillonner. »

Je sens mes yeux s'emplir de larmes, et me détourne pour pas me taper encore plus la honte.

« Harry ! »

Je ne répond pas, et cherche mes fringues des yeux. Elles sont éparpillées un peu partout.

« Harry ! »

M'énerve ! Il m'empêche de me concentrer. Sa voix douce me torture.

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, repartir !

« Harry ! »

Sa voix est plus instante. Il a presque crié.

« Quoi ? Je réponds de mauvaise fois.

- Regarde moi. »

Je boude en croisant mes bras, et me retourne.

Il sourit en me fixant d'un regard amusé.

Il se fout de moi.

Je vous jure.

Je viens de m'humilier en lui faisant une déclaration. Et il se fout de moi.

« Vas-y, fous toi de moi ! »

Il soupire, sans cesser de sourire.

« Viens là, au lieu de dire des conneries. »

Je boude un peu plus, et vais me rasseoir en tailleur à côté de lui.

« Bon, tu te dépêche, j'ai une bouteille qui m'attend ! »

Il attrape mon visage, et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et maintenant, tu m'écoutes ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Parce que je t'aime. »

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

Quoi ?

Il peut répéter ?

« Quoi ?

- T'es sourd maintenant ?

- Oui. Je crois.

- Je disais donc que je t'aime. Ça te va ?

- Mais euh…

- Quoi ? Encore une objection ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? »

Il lâche mon visage et hausse un sourcil.

« Tu te braquais à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

- C'est parce que je t'aimais. Et je pensais que tu me détestais.

- Tu n'as jamais été très rapide !

- Et toi alors ! Mais pourquoi ce soir ?

- T'avais l'air si triste… à boire, avec tes yeux de chien battu. »

J'étouffe un petit rire, et il me le prend en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Notre baiser s'intensifie, et je sens mon désir se réveiller, contre le sien, déjà fièrement dressé.

Je glisse mes mains sur ses fesses en le repoussant sur le sol, quand un plop nous interrompt.

On se tourne d'un même geste vers la porte du salon.

« Harry, je te préviens, je te ramène de for… »

Ron se fige en passant la porte du salon.

Je le vois poser ses yeux sur moi, et sur Drago, tout deux entièrement nus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?

- Eh bien, ça me semble évident, répond Drago avec nonchalance. On faisait une partie de scrabble. »

Ron rougit en s'apercevant de la stupidité de sa question.

« Bon euh… je vais y aller… »

Il tourne les talons, et transplane.

Drago éclate de rire, et m'enlace fermement la taille, me serrant contre son torse.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, et je jette ma tête en arrière, contre son épaule.

« J'espère que tu ne comptais pas être discret, me dit-il. Parce dans quelques minutes, la belette aura raconté nos petits jeux à toute l'assemblée. »

Je ris contre lui.

Il m'embrasse le lobe de l'oreille, avant de le mordiller.

« Je crois que ça pourrait être amusant.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il entre deux baisers.

- La tête qu'ils feront. Tu crois que la nouvelle se répandra vte ? »

Il semble réfléchir.

« Hmm, je sais pas. Combien de temps il lui faut pour être bourré ? »

Je réfléchis un moment.

Je vois très bien Ron, retourné à la soirée. Il se dirige vers le bar, et bois pour se remettre de ce qu'il a vu.

« Je dirais une demi heure.

- Ensuite, il le criera. »

Il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres, et je souris.

« Oui. E je voudrais voir ça.

- Hmm. »

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres, passant sa langue sur mes dents.

« Ce qui veut dire ?

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de faire un monopoly avant d'aller voir ça ? »

Il sourit contre ma bouche.

« Ça devrait être possible. »

Ah. Tant mieux.

Je ne voudrais pas rater ça.

En même temps, Drago est un très bon joueur…

**FIN**


End file.
